1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet seat sheet holding structure for realizing clean and sanitary use of Western style toilets installed in train, airplanes ship, bus, or other vehicles, department store, building, railway station, public toilet or other structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when using the Western style toilet, the toilet seat sheet formed in roll or sheet is laid down on the sitting side of the toilet seat by the user, and is used by sitting on the toilet seat sheet laid on the toilet seat, so that the direct contact of the buttocks of the user with the sitting side of the toilet seat can be prevented.
However, when using by laying down the toilet seat sheet on the sitting side of the toilet seat, before use or after use, the used toilet seat sheet laid down on the toilet seat must be peeled off by hand by the user, and a new toilet seat sheet is laid down by hand by the user, it takes time and labor for replacing the toilet seat sheet, and in addition since it is used after putting the toilet seat sheet on the sitting side of the toilet seat, the setting position of the toilet seat sheet is not stable, and the direction and position of the toilet seat sheet are likely to change, and it is hard to lay down the toilet seat sheet so as to cover the sitting side of the toilet seat. Or when the user sits on the toilet seat, the toilet seat sheet may be curled up, deviated in the laying position or drop out, and the buttocks of the user may contact with the sitting side, and it may be unclean and unsanitary.